The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment instrument which performs a procedure such as incising, removing, or clotting of a body tissue using ultrasonic waves.
As one example of an ordinary ultrasonic treatment instrument which performs a procedure such as incising, removing, or clotting of a body tissue by using ultrasonic waves, there is an ultrasonic clotting and incising apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,510 (Patent Document 1). In the apparatus, a proximal end portion of an elongated insertion unit is coupled with an operation unit on a near side of an operator. An ultrasonic transducer for producing ultrasonic vibration is disposed in the operation unit. A procedure unit for treating a body tissue is disposed at a distal end portion of the insertion unit.
The insertion unit includes an elongated circular tube sheath. A rod-like vibration transmission member (probe) is inserted into the sheath. A proximal end portion of the vibration transmission member is detachably connected to an ultrasonic transducer via a connection unit of a screwing type. Ultrasonic vibration produced by the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to a cylindrical probe distal end portion at a distal end side of the vibration transmission member.
A clamp arm is disposed in the procedure unit so as to face the probe distal end portion. A pad with uneven is fixed to the clamp arm. Here, an arm holding member for holding the clamp arm is provided at a distal end portion of the sheath of the insertion unit. A proximal end portion of the clamp arm is rotatably supported by the arm holding member via a supporting shaft. An operation member which drives the clamp arm is inserted into the sheath so as to be capable of advancing and retreating in an axial direction. An operation handle is disposed on the operation unit. The operation member is driven so as to advance and retreat in the axial direction according to operation of the operation handle. The clamp arm is operated to be opened or closed to the probe distal end portion in a linking manner with action of the operation member.
A body tissue is grasped between the cylindrical probe distal end portion and the pad of the clamp arm at a time of closing operation of the clamp arm. In this state, ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to the probe distal end portion at the procedure unit side via the vibration transmission member so that a procedure such as incising, removing, or clotting of a body tissue is performed using ultrasonic waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,407 (Patent Document 2) discloses an ultrasonic clotting and incising apparatus where a procedure face of a distal end of an ultrasonic transmission member is inclined to an axial direction of a center axis of the ultrasonic transmission member by an angle of 15 to 70°.